User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 4
The Job Today is Monday, August 20; two weeks since the start of the school year. Things have been okay for me these past two weeks. I have not seen Stan since Derek broke his hand and my mom hasn't really said anything about the incident. Ever since then, I started to hang out with Derek at his trailer in the trailer park. It was real good to catch up with him and hear about all the things he done while away. Meanwhile at school, things are almost calm for me and my friends. We all feared that Alex would start tormenting us as soon as he saw us. But so far, he has not made one move. It is making us nervous to where we can't eat our lunches without looking over our shoulders. It's too bad we didn't know what Alex had in mind for us. It was 3:40 PM by the time both Jill and I got out of Art class. We went to our lockers to put away what books we didn't need for homework tonight. Luckily, both our lockers were right next to each other. When I opened my locker, an envelope fell from the door onto the floor face-up. "Read Me'''' ''was written on the envelope. I picked it up and opened it. "Did you get one as well?" Jill asked as she showed me hers. I nodded, then I started reading what my letter had to say. "Meet me at Burger Shot at 4:00", it read. "Did your letter say to go to Burger Shot as well?" I asked Jill. "As a matter of fact it did", she told me. "Wonder what's this about? It doesn't look like Markel or Cody, or even Bradley's handwriting", I said. "Well, there's only one way to find out", Jill stated. We left the school and made our way to Burger Shot. When we reached our destination, Markel, Bradley and Cody were already there. "So what's this meeting about? Why are we here, C-Money?" Bradley asked. "It wasn't me who set this meeting up. I thought it was one of you guys", I told them. "It wasn't us that did it", Markel said. "Did you do it, Jill?" Cody asked her. "No, I got the same letter C-Money got as well. He even saw it", she remarked. "Then who summoned us here?" I asked suspiciously. "I did", said the loud and ferocious voice we all fear the most. We all turned and saw Alex right infront of the only exit in the building. This was not good, I thought inside my head. Why did Alex summon us here? What was he going to do to us? Of course, I wasn't the only one that was shaking of fear right now. Jill was pressed-up against the window, probably hoping to bust through and run for dear life. Markel let out a cry of terror, Cody went under the table and Bradley jumped up onto the table. Something I would probably considered funny if we weren't in danger right now. "I ain't here to beat the shit out of you, damn it", Alex said outloud. "Then why summon us?" I asked cautiously. "That is a very good and yet stupid question, prick", Alex insulted me. "Now normally, I wouldn't talk to a bunch of freshman babies, but you guys are speical. I know one of you had a history of violence and I figured that you would be the perfect candidate to do what I want done". He faced me when he said that line. Of course, he knew about my past history. Again, I was like the second feared student in the school before I started to calm down. "And what is it that you need done?" Jill asked Alex. Alex then pulled out a bottle and then placed it on the table. I picked up the bottle and looked at the label. "Laxatives! What is this stuff for?" I asked him. "Once a month, the teachers always have this special dinner just for 'encouragement' to stay here and teach the students. They won't let me anywhere near, so I figured you can put this laxative in the cake that the school cook is planning to prepare for desert". "Why are we doing it? What is the point?" Cody asks. "It's a prank, guys. It's suppose to be funny. I got a webcam in the caferteria that's going to record it all. We're going to put it on the web and humiliate the teachers". "And what if we say no?" Bradley asked slowly. Alex turned to him and said viciously, "Then I will kick your fucking ass and humiliate you for the rest of the year. Or maybe even next year if I get held back again". "Okay, we'll do it", Bradley said frighteningly. "When is it?" I asked him. "It will be on Friday at 6:00", Alex told me. "Do it or you guys will wish you were dead", he threatened. He left the resturant, but we were still shook up about him and the task he just gave us. "I think I'm going to pack up now and leave for San Andreas", Bradley stated. "Will you relax? All we gotta do is put the laxative in the cake while it's baking and then clear out", I told him. "You're going to do it?" Jill asked me in disbelief. "We don't got a choice. We gotta do it or he'll hurt us....and I'm sure none of you can buy a ticket to San Andreas with the amount of money that you guys have right now", I stated. "So what's the plan? Are we going to just walk in and put the laxative in?" Cody suggested. "No. One of us will need to cause a distraction while I put it in the cake". For the rest of the hour, we planned out how we were going to do pull this job off. We had to make sure that our plan was flawless. Finally, we kinda had it settled. Bradley will pull the fire alarm to get everyone out of the building, I will put the laxative in the cake and Jill will stand gaurd outside the caferteria doors. Cody and Markel were to just stand back and take it easy. Lazy bastards. 4 Days Later; 4:50 PM "This is it: Teacher Dinner Night", I said outloud. "We're the only students here right now. What if all this goes south? What if Alex is setting us up?" Bradley asks. "Then it happens. We can't do anything about it", Jill remarks. "Lets just get the job done", I told them. "I'll go upstairs and get to the fire alarm", Bradley said as he ran down the hall to find the stairway. "Lets find a place to hide until all the teachers leave the caferteria", I told Jill. "How about behind the dumpster at the back?" Jill asked. "Perfect", I agreed. We ran to the back of the school and then hid behind the dirty dumpster. "I told Bradley to pull the alarm at 5 PM sharp. That should give us sometime to get ready", Jill stated. "All I have to do is just run in there and pour the contents in the cake mix", I told her. Just then, the bells started to ring. Bradley done his job. Now it was time for us to do our job. First, Jill watched through the window the teachers exiting the caferteria via the parking lot exit. Now it was my turn to do my task. "It's safe. Go in now". Jill opened the door and I made my move into the caferteria. Looked to see if the cake was anywhere in site. So far, it wasn't. It must be in the back still in the oven. I went back to where the ovens were. I looked in each one till I found the cake. I opened the oven door, got an oven mitt and pulled out the cake. Luckily, it wasn't ready from the looks of it. I pulled out the bottle of laxatives and then poured it into the cake. Just when I emptied out the entire bottle into the cake, the fire alarms stopped ringing. I quickly put the bottle in my pocket and then ran back to Jill. "Let's go", I told her. We ran out of the school and got to Well-Stacked Pizza where we told Bradley to meet us after he pulled the fire alarm. "Did you do it?" Bradley asked. "The job is done", I told him. "At least Alex McCormick won't beat us up now", I told them. "Let's hope the laxatives do work or we're dead", Jill said. Jill was right, the laxatives better work. But I am sure the plan will work. Category:Blog posts